SeaWings
SeaWings are dragons who are ruled by Queen Coral, and live underwater in the Kingdom of the Sea. The SeaWings were allied with Blister in the Great War, however it is said in the prologue of The Hidden Kingdom that she is against her allies. SeaWings also seem to be prone to pride and the great love of treasure. SeaWings tend to be bad tempered towards other dragons. Description The color of their scales ranges from deep blue to green to grey-green to pea-green to aquamarine to bluish white, sometimes with hints of pink. They have webs in between their claws and flattened, powerful tails similar to crocodile tails which makes them excellent swimmers. They also possess gills on their necks that allow them to breathe underwater. SeaWings are just as much at home in the water as on land or in the air. These dragons also have glow-in-the-dark stripes located on their tails, snouts, underbellies, and the undersides of their wings that are used to attract other SeaWings when choosing their mates. The markings are also necessary for underwater communication in a SeaWing language called Aquatic. Young SeaWings are taught the language in school. Members of the Royal Family, such as Tsunami,(a Dragonet of Destiny) Anemone, and any other royal dragonet possess special spiral markings as well as starbursts on the underside of their wings. (though it is not shown on the cover of book two, The Lost Heir) Non Royal members just have regular starbursts on their wings. The Royal Family The royal family of the SeaWings has a violent and tragic history marked with much inner strife and bloodshed. It is headed by the current queen, Queen Coral. She and her husband, the now deceased Gill, had multiple eggs with Queen Coral, but all the female eggs were mysteriously destroyed except for the one that was stolen (by Webs) that held Tsunami and the one the SeaWing queen guarded, Anemone. Orca (the eldest daughter) was killed when she was younger after foolishly challenged her mother for the throne at the age of seven. It was later discovered that Orca, who had hidden animus powers, had enchanted a statue in the Royal Hatchery to destroy all of the female eggs in secret so that Orca wouldn't have any competition for the throne if she won. Tsunami destroyed the statue while trying protect Queen Coral's last female egg in The Lost Heir. By the end of the second book, the egg had hatched, named Auklet. Currently there are three unhatched male eggs in the nursery. Abilities SeaWings can breathe underwater and are excellent swimmers. They see well in the dark and can use their glow in the dark stripes to attract mates when older, but it is mostly used to communicate with each other in Aquatic. Aquatic is a language the SeaWings created so they could talk underwater. It includes the lighting up of various markings and some hand/talon gestures. They also have large, powerful tails with which they can create huge waves by splashing the water. They cannot breathe fire, and can't go extended periods of time without water, which enemies use to their advantage, like how Queen Scarlet punished Gill for refusing to fight in the arena by taking away all of his water for months. Some SeaWings are Animus Dragons like Anemone or Orca, and can animate objects. However, using these powers consumes some of your soul. Too much can make you either evil or insane like Albatross, It has been speculated that the Royal Family can somehow produce animus dragons more than others. Gallery Seawings2.png Seawings.png Seawing.jpg Seawing.png Seawing1.jpg SeawingTsunami.jpg|Tsunami, a Seawing Auklet the SeaWing.jpg AnemoneSeawing.jpg Tsunamipaint.png Tsunami..jpg 2013-06-27_16.56.57.png|Minecraft screenshot. Wings of fire FAN WII U GAME .png|FANMADE Wings of fire WII U game By dogkid1. Tsunami Quiz.png Tsunami drawing.jpg HNI 0030.jpg PICT0001.jpg|By River-the-SeaWing Click here for a list of Seawings. Category:Tribes of Dragons Category:SeaWing History Category:SeaWings Category:Tsunami's Family Category:Queen Corals Council Category:LH Characters Category:DP Characters Category:HK Characters Category:DS Characters